Bon baiser du diable
by Enneirys
Summary: Mission, aventure, baisers. Et si on jouait à un jeu, seriez-vous capable de résister au diable ?
1. Prologue

**Pairing** : Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger

**Rating** : T, pour le moment, mais plus tard, M. (hihi)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre ô grande reine, J. K. Rowling, (Je me réserve tout de même le droit d'avoir Drago en deuxième :D), mais l'histoire est mienne !

**Note de l'auteure** : Première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
Voici donc le prologue; c'est normal que vous n'y pigez rien, c'est fait exprès. (J'aime les mystères *-*)

* * *

**Prologue**

Il se mordit les lèvres, s'arrachant le peu de peau qui lui restait, puis lâcha un long soupir. Son regard s'était perdu dans le paysage vert, à travers la fenêtre du train, mais il avait tout de même l'oreille bien attentive.

« Il n'a pas l'air très … normal » dit la jeune fille en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. On dirait même qu'il est… »

« Shut ! Il risque de t'entendre, et tu sais comment il est ces temps-ci, impossible de placer un mot sans qu'il ne … »

Drago tourna la tête vers eux, interrompant son ami d'un regard meurtrier. Il avait passé une de ces années qu'il voulait à tout prix oublié, mais en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise, c'était vraiment chose impossible.

« Je ne suis pas encore sourd, vous savez. Et Blaise, arrête de marmonner lorsque tu parles, tu sais que ça, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami d'enfance de répliquer puis sortit du compartiment en maudissant ce train, cette école et par-dessus tout cette vie. Il avait passé une de ses pires années à Poudlard, et probablement la dernière si tout se passait bien. Il arpentait les couloirs, ignorant les regards qui s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur lui et arriva près le compartiment qui l'intéressait. Drago se mit sur le côté, pour éviter de se faire remarquer, puis scruta l'intérieur.

Ils étaient tous là, partant du balafré, au roux sans cervelle, accompagnés de la Weaslette, qui était en pleine discussion avec l'homme à crapaud. Et il y avait Luna, plongée dans sa revue de Chicaneur; beaucoup trop concentrée pour se rendre compte que la terre tournait encore. Et enfin, il y avait elle.

Il la fixa en recommençant à se mordre les lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, il eut droit au goût métallique et amer de son sang. La vue, l'odeur et le goût le répugnaient, lui remémorant certains souvenirs qu'il aurait bien aimé faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Mais, c'était beau de rêver.

Il finit par abandonner la fenêtre du compartiment, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Dans quelques heures, il serait de retour à Londres. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou commencer à trembler de peur. Il avait passé une année des plus merdiques, certes, mais ce qui l'attendait à son retour l'effrayait encore plus.

Il poussa la porte des toilettes, puis s'engouffra dedans en barrant derrière lui. L'image que lui envoyait le reflet du miroir ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'habitude, faisant presque concurrence aux vampires qui se retrouvaient dans ses livres de défense contre les forces du mal. On pouvait clairement distinguer ses cernes au-dessus de ses joues. Et ses joues. Par Merlin, il avait les joues tellement creuses que si on s'approchait assez près de lui, on pouvait voir sa structure osseuse. Drago ouvrit le robinet, prit de l'eau entre ses mains et s'aspergea le visage.

Plus que quelques heures, et il serait de retour chez lui. Il releva la tête, se fixant dans le miroir, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux; essayant sans succès de replacer quelques mèches rebelles.

« Drago … murmura une voix douce à travers la porte. Drago, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît, je sais que tu es là. »

Le jeune serpentard coupa l'eau d'un coup brusque, puis retint sa respiration. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

« Drago … Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai entendu couper l'eau, continua-t-elle en murmurant de plus en plus bas. Écoute … Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé … Mais il y a une solution à tout … Tu sais, s'il y a un problème, c'est qu'il y a forcément une solution … »

Le jeune serpentard ne put retenir un rictus. Bien sûr, c'était si facile pour elle. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas elle qui était prise avec ... Il secoua la tête, s'interdisant d'y penser, et après mûre réflexion, qui parut durer une éternité, il décida enfin d'ouvrir la porte.

Rien. Elle n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte. Il maudit la jeune fille, puis sortit des toilettes en se dirigeant vers le compartiment des serpentard; rejoignant ses '' amis ''.

« Tiens, Drago, j'étais sûr que tu t'étais jeté en bas du train. Encore vivant ? »

« Très drôle Nott, une carrière d'humoriste ne te tenterait pas, par hasard ? » grogna le jeune homme devant l'air mesquin de Théo, puis se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de Pansy.

« Mise à part ton manque d'humour, tu savais que le Seigneur s'était définitivement installé chez toi ? » dit le futur humoriste.

Drago fronça des sourcils,

« Chez moi ? Au manoir ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Théo ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu, c'est le père de Goyle qui lui a dit, Goyle l'a dit à Pansy, qui elle, n'a pas pu se retenir de tout balancer. Aïe ! » lança-t-il en se frottant l'avant bas, « mais t'es carrément une sauvage Pansy ! »

« Non mais je te permets pas ! Espèce de crétin. J'ai rien balancé du tout. » Dit-elle en faisant une moue, « je l'ai seulement dit à quelques personnes … »

Drago roula de nouveau les yeux, elle était vraiment impossible lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

« Tu n'es pas capable de tenir un secret plus d'une heure Pansy. »

« C'est pas faux ça » Affirma Blaise, en se mettant le plus loin possible de la jeune serpentard pour éviter de se prendre un coup à son tour, « L'autre fois, elle a pas pu s'empêcher de ... »

« Non mais ça va hein ! » l'interrompit la principale concernée. « On a compris, c'est bon. »

Elle se leva de son banc, puis alla s'installer aux côtés de Drago en passant lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais, mon chou, si jamais tu te tannes du manoir, tu n'as qu'à venir faire un tour dans ma chambre. »

Drago sourit faussement avant de se décoller d'elle sans ajouter de commentaire. Ils avaient eu une aventure ensemble, certes, mais tous ces enfantillages avaient cessé depuis bien longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Pansy avait couché avec plus de la moitié de l'école. Bon, lui aussi n'était pas un saint de ce côté, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire si toutes les filles avaient envie de lui.

« Théo, sais-tu pourquoi le maître s'est installé au Manoir, plutôt qu'ailleurs ? », demanda le tombeur de femme en repoussant ses pensées perverses de côté.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est à cause de ta mission Drago … Et surtout de ton père … J'ai entendu dire par Goyle que le Seigneur ne voulait surtout pas que tu échoues, et lorsque le temps viendra, lorsque tu auras réussi ta mission, il sera prêt à accueillir ce que tu lui dois, chez toi ... Sinon ... Et bien ta punition réside également chez toi ... »

Drago ne répondit pas, laissant son esprit vaguait ailleurs.

« Parce que tu réussiras, n'est-ce pas Dray », demanda Blaise, contrarié. « Tu n'as plus le choix. On compte tous sur toi. On ... »

« Oui, ça va, je sais », dit-il en l'interrompant, sans en être plus convaincu lui-même. « Je vais la réussir cette mission … »

* * *

**Note **: Mystères, mystères ! Qu'en pensez-vous de ce petit prologue ? Avez-vous envie d'en savoir plus ?  
Pour ce qui est de la longueur, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs ! x


	2. Mauvais destin

**Note de l'auteure** : Encore un chapitre pleins de mystères, mais je vous promets, c'est le dernier avant les révélations !

Petite précision (parce que oui, je suis quelqu'un de perdue, alors j'oublie assez vite des détails très important! Merci à Flamby de me l'avoir rappelé!) : Donc, l'intrigue commence à la fin de la sixième année, et pendant la septième année. Par contre, petite différence quant au livre; Dumbledore n'est pas mort ! Si-si, il est bien vivant !

Un énorme merci aux reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. :D

Je ne suis pas très douée pour y répondre, mais je ferais de mon mieux !

**Flamby** : Merci ! Alors pour répondre à ta première question : « Ahhhh... Tu verras au prochain chapitre ! » (Moi, méchante ? Meeehh non!) Et pour l'espace-temps, en fait, l'intrigue commence à la fin de leur sixième année. Et se déroulera pendant leur dernière année ! Alors tu avais bon pour ta troisième piste. :D

**Charliee3216** : Hihi, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était le but !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne te mélangera pas plus, mais je te promets que tout s'éclaircira au prochain chapitre! Foi de Merlin.

**Dark-in-Paradise** : Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait super plaisir de lire ça ! :D

* * *

**Mauvais destin**

« Hermione … Tu m'appartiens. Hermione, tu ne pourras t'en sauver. Hermione, sale sang-de-bourbe. » murmura une voix lointain, qui pourtant, se rapprochait dangereusement. « Hermione », continua la Voix qui lui glaçait le sang. « Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça, je te retrouverais, même au bout du monde, je te retrouverais. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, le souffle court. Il faisait si noir. Elle n'y voyait rien. « S'il-vous-plaît ! Non, arrêtez ! » supplia-t-elle en continuant d'avancer à l'aveuglette. « Je ne dirais rien, je vous jure! Laissez-moi ! »

Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis se mit à courir en regardant autour d'elle. Comment une voix pouvait la terrifier à ce point. Qui était assez sadique pour jouer avec son esprit de la sorte ? « Cours autant que tu veux, sale sang-de-bourbe, ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu tournes en rond. » continua la Voix.

La jeune lionne s'arrêta tout d'un coup, puis se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle en avait marre, elle en avait assez. Elle ne pouvait plus combattre, elle ne voulait plus le faire. C'était peine perdue, elle le savait. Hermione laissa alors les larmes coulées contre ses joues. Elle se montrait faible, certes, mais il n'y avait plus aucune issue de secours. Elle était prise au piège.

« Cède, Hermione. Cède. Tu crèveras de toute façon. » murmura la Voix près de son oreille. Si près qu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Si près, qu'elle crut sentir des mains entourées son cou, serrant lentement son emprise sur elle.

« Non ! NON ! » hurla la jeune gryffondor. « Non, ne me touchez pas ! Non ! »

« Mais bon sang de bonsoir, Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! » grogna Ron en portant une main à son nez.

Hermione se releva tout d'un coup, en essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis regarda autour d'elle. Le train. Elle était dans le train. Et elle venait de frapper Ronald. « Ex ... Excuse-moi Ron ... Je ... un cauchemar ... C'était ... » elle déglutit difficilement, puis ferma les yeux en se massant la tête.

« Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda Ron, qui eut droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de Ginny. « Tu lui demandes vraiment si elle va bien ? Non mais t'es tarré. » soupira la jeune rouquine, tout en sortant un morceau de chocolat de son sac. « Tiens Hermy, ça te fera du bien. Ça dû être atroce comme cauchemar. »

La jeune concernée hocha la tête en prenant le bout de chocolat, puis remercier son amie. Pour être atroce, c'était atroce. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar. Mais on dirait que cette fois-ci, la Voix était encore plus proche d'elle. Hermione passa sa main contre son cou, puis grimaça légèrement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dormis. Et maintenant, elle regrettait. Surtout en voyant le regard que lui adressaient Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » les rassura-t-elle. « C'est rien ... Je crois que c'est les résultats des examens qui me stressent comme ça. Ça ira. » Elle leur adressa un sourire pour paraître plus convaincante, puis se leva. « Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, je commence à avoir une migraine. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avantage de son état, puis sortit du compartiment en prenant une bouchée du chocolat. Elle ferma les yeux, s'adossa contre le mur, puis se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. Elle avait l'impression qu'une armée de sombrals avait marché sur sa tête. « Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » se dit-elle, en essayant de se rassurer elle-même.

Drago essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la conversation de ces amis. Mais le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup trop angoissé pour être capable de porter attention au sujet. Le Quidditch. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, au contraire. Juste qu'il avait des préoccupations plus grandes. Par exemple, trouver un plan et au plus vite pour éviter de se faire tuer. Il soupira, puis sans crier gare, il se leva de son siège en sortant de la pièce.

« Trouve Drago, tout le monde compte sur toi. Trouve, sinon eux ils te trouveront, et tu risques de te retrouver au fond d'un trou; mort. » murmura-t-il à son intention, riant jaune de la situation.

Non, mais quel bordel, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans une telle situation. Et dire que tout ça, c'était à cause de l'autre.

Tiens, en parlant de l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à terre ?

« Tiens Granger, tu as enfin compris que ta place était à mes pieds ? » lança-t-il en souriant en coin.

« Non, mais ferme-là la fouine » rétorqua-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. « T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. » Elle se remit sur ses deux pieds en se tenant contre le mur, puis lui adressa son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Tu-tu. Ne sois pas si insolente Granger. À ce que je vois, les deux autres ratés ne sont pas là pour te surveiller. Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. »

« Faire attention, ah, vraiment ? » rit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi Malefoy, tu comptes me tuer peut-être ? Sale mang ... »

Hermione sentit alors des doigts se refermer contre sa mâchoire. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de son geste, puis recula d'un coup; mais se rendit compte que le mur bloquait toute tentative de fuite. « Granger, ferme-là. Si j'étais toi, je me la fermerais, vraiment. Surtout que tu n'as plus vraiment d'issue de secours » grogna-t-il sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Hermione essaya de le frapper, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle; prenant alors son poignet dans sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne lui fasse mal. « Et alors Malefoy. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Un mangemort ! Et si je ne me la fermais pas, tu ferais quoi ? T'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer ? » répliqua-t-elle en sentant son emprise se refermer encore plus contre son poignet.

Il avait lâché sa mâchoire, mais tenait fermement ses deux poignets.

« Continue Granger, continue ta petite scène et crois-moi ... » il s'approcha doucement de son oreille, laissant son souffle chatouiller son cou. « Je ferais en sorte que personne ne te retrouve ... »

Il recula lentement sa tête, puis plongea son regard d'acier dans le sien. Il la détestait. Il la détestait plus que tout, et il avait envie de lui faire savoir. « Lâche-moi Malefoy, tu me fais mal bon sang. » se débattit Hermione, en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Lâche-moi ou je te le ferais regretter ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis lâcha ses poignets. Mais il resta dangereusement proche d'elle. Son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. « Je t'avertis Granger, ne te mêle plus de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? Sinon, je te promets que c'est toi qui le regretteras. » Il recula enfin, laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle, puis tourna les talons.

« Ne fourre plus ton nez de miss-je-sais-tout dans les affaires des autres, surtout pas les miennes, sinon ... » Drago ne termina pas sa phrase, et disparut subitement dans un compartiment.

Hermione sentit alors sa tête tournée. Elle s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible. Non mais quel con, elle qui voulait lui proposer son aide; qu'il aille en enfer.

Drago passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux en l'insultant « Espèce de sang-de-bourbe. De miss-je-sais-tout. De, de ... » Il grogna en frappant contre le mur du compartiment vide, puis arrêta de respirer tout d'un coup. Par Salazard, il la détestait tellement. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi ... aussi soucieuse ?

Il en avait déjà assez de ses problèmes, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle y ajoute les siens ? Il secoua la tête, essayant de se replacer les idées, puis s'assit contre le banc du compartiment. Il allait la tuer. Voilà son plan. Il allait débarquer dans le compartiment, tuer Granger, et pourquoi pas Potter et Weasmoche aussi. Il rit à cette idée, quoique débile, mais assez comique, puis s'imagina la scène.

Mais il fit rapidement interrompu par le train qui s'arrêtait progressivement. « Bordel », pensa-t-il « déjà Londres. » Il ferma les yeux, puis eu soudain une idée. Elle n'était la meilleure, mais c'était la seule idée qu'il jugeaIt correcte. Il se leva du banc, puis sortit du compartiment en tombant nez à nez avec Blaise.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais à disparaître aussi souvent ? » demanda Blaise, en haussant les sourcils, ce qui lui valut une réplique sanglante de la part de l'Héritier des Malefoy.

« De quoi je me mêle Zabini. Pourquoi ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle autant, la tienne est trop emmerdante ? »

Blaise fronça des sourcils, puis grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se tourner vers Pansy, qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. « Oh ça va toi, t'es pire que moi alors ! »

Drago ne s'occupa plus des deux serpentards, puis sortit du train en se retrouvant sur le quai, avec l'unique valise dans sa main. Il scruta les environs, puis soupira. Évidemment, ses parents n'étaient pas présents. Quoiqu'il se surprit à être surpris. Depuis le retour au pouvoir du Lord, ils évitaient de paraître en public; un peu comme tous les mangemorts reconnus.

Le jeune serpentard salua ses amis, puis il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Au milieu de tout ce monde beaucoup trop heureux à son goût. Mais par un heureux hasard, il remarqua alors son ennemie préférée dans un coin de la gare, loin des siens. Il décida alors de s'approcher d'elle, un sourire au visage. « Tiens Granger, tu t'es fait rejeter ? » lui lança-t-il en pointant du menton la famille Weasley.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la fixa plus intensément. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne encore son regard vers lui. « Je ne suis pas fait rejeter, crétin. Je ne veux simplement pas m'imposer. Sérieusement Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis haussa les épaules. « Hé, t'es toujours sur la défensive comme ça ? »

Hermione haussa des sourcils. « Et toi, t'es toujours aussi bipolaire Malefoy ? Tu peux pas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, et s'apercevant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il s'approcha alors encore plus. « Granger, tu sais beaucoup trop de choses pour que je puisse te '' foutre la paix '', comme tu dis. Et puis, t'es quand même mon ennemi préférée.»

Hermione le fixa en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, puis secoua la tête. « Malefoy, crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'étais juste au mauvais moment, au mauvais ... » Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle sentit la main de son ennemie se poser sur la sienne, puis tout d'un coup; une force surhumaine la tirer par le nombril, et l'entraina dans un tourbillon infini.

Après quelques secondes, qui lui parurent comme des heures, Hermione ouvrit finalement les yeux pour se retrouver ... en fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Ne fait pas comme si tu ne te rappelais de rien, Granger. Tu ne peux pas t'en sauver. Pas aussi facilement. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu aurais dû te mêler de tes affaires cette nuit-là. Maintenant, tu devras côtoyer le diable en personne. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. « Ne fait pas cette face voyant. Tu verras, ça va être amusant, ma petite sang-de-bourbe. »

* * *

**Note **: Il est très vague ce chapitre aussi, mais on se rapproche un peu plus de la vérité ! x


	3. Piégé ou piégeur

**Note de l'auteure** :Les choses commencent à s'éclaircir; lentement mais surtout ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

(Ouf, 3 chapitres en 3 jours, je ne promets pas d'en faire autant pour les prochains! xD)

* * *

**Piégé ou piégeur**

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. C'était encore pire que dans son cauchemar. Pour la simple et bonne raison que maintenant, c'était la réalité. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller en hurlant, se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, et passer à autre chose. Mais non. Drago Malefoy se tenait bel et bien devant elle –avec ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant-, et, par-dessus tout, comme si la simple présence de son ennemi ne suffisait pas; elle se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part, dans un désert total.

« Malefoy. Tu vas le regretter. Tu vas le regretter lorsqu'Harry et Ron se rendront compte de ma disparition. » tenta-t-elle en portant une main contre la poche de son pantalon, en y découvrant –avec horreur- que sa baguette n'y était plus.

Elle entendit alors le jeune serpentard rire.

« Granger, Granger ... » répéta-t-il, amusé. « Pensais-tu vraiment que je t'aurai kidnappée, ici, en te laissant ta baguette ? Et personne ne se rendra compte de ta disparition, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet, puis fit quelques pas avant de se trouver dedans une chaumière non loin de l'endroit où il avait atterrit, comme si elle avait apparue par magie, ou plutôt, par un simplement commandement.

Hermione essaya de le frapper pour se détacher de son emprise, mais sa poigne était si forte que plus elle se débattait et plus elle sentait sa main se refermer sur elle. « Malefoy, lâche-moi, bon sang, tu me fais mal ! »

Drago fit mine de l'ignorer, puis poussa du pied la porte du jardin en faisant passer la lionne avant. L'endroit avait l'air abandonné. La maison menaçait à tout instant de s'écrouler, mais le serpent avait tout de même l'air déterminé d'y entrer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte close de la chaumière. Puis se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant d'un air meurtrier. « Je m'en fiche de te faire du mal, Granger, c'est même le dernier de mes soucis. » Il se retourna de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, et donna un léger coup de pied dessus. Elle s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, laissant place à une pièce qui renfermait une odeur âcre.

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire quant à l'odeur pestilentielle, puis poussa Hermione jusqu'à une autre porte. « Arrête de te débattre Granger, ça ne sert à rien ! » pesta Malefoy. Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa contre le dos de la jeune fille. « Arrête de bouger comme une furie, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione lâcha tout le même un grognement sourd en sentant la baguette frappée contre son dos, mais ne se débattit plus. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de mourir ici, et surtout pas de cette manière.

La lionne se sentit alors projetée par en avant, puis amortissant sa chute grâce à ses mains, elle se retrouva par terre. Elle essaya de se relever, pestant contre le serpent, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte; celle-ci se referma sur elle; la plongeant dans l'obscurité totale.

« Malefoy ! » hurla Hermione en tambourinant contre la porte close. « MALEFOY ! Sors-moi de là, espèce de sale fouine crapuleuse ! » Elle glissa sa main le long de la porte, se guidant par le toucher, puis fut surprise de se rendre compte que la porte n'avait aucune poignée. « Bordel, Malefoy. Sale répugnante créature immonde ! » jura-t-elle encore plus, certaine qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Hermione ravala quelques larmes, puis voyant bien que c'était peine perdue, elle se laissa tomber contre la porte, la tête entre ses bras. « Malefoy, je vais te tuer. » murmura-t-elle à son intention. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve ... Par Merlin Hermione, non mais quelle conne ! » elle se frappa légèrement le front, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis râla encore plus fort, en essuyant quelques larmes de rage.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte, Drago s'était assis sur l'unique chaise de la chaumière; essayant tant bien que mal de se replacer les idées. Non mais quel plan cinglé. Il se leva doucement, puis se dirigea vers la seule source d'eau dans la maisonnette. Il ouvrit le robinet, puis laissa couler l'eau quelques secondes. Il venait de passer à la phase deux de son plan. Le Maître allait probablement l'épargner cette fois-ci. Granger hors champs, il ne lui restait qu'à s'occuper de l'autre. Ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile, ça c'est certain.

Il ignora les protestations de la lionne, puis passa ses mains en-dessous de l'eau pour s'asperger le visage, et à l'occurrence se changer les idées. Drago devait aller rejoindre le Maître dans quelques heures, et il ne pouvait pas se présenter dans un tel état. Le Lord penserait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation; ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« Maître ... Drago Malefoy est arrivé. » couina la voix de Jugson, tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le Lord hocha légèrement la tête en guise de réponse muette, puis glissa ses longs doigts fins contre la peau écailleuse de son reptile. « Drago ... J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, mon cher Drago. »

Le seigneur leva ses yeux rouges vers son invité, puis sourit légèrement, montrant ses dents de serpents.

Drago essaya du mieux qu'il put de fermer son esprit à son Maître, puis s'inclina devant lui en laissant échapper un maigre « Oui, Maître », du bout des lèvres; presque craintif que le Lord puisse lire en lui. Il se racla légèrement la gorge, puis se releva en évitant de croiser le regard de Voldemort. « J'amène de bonnes nouvelles. Ma mission avance ... comme il se doit, Maître. » Il releva la tête, essayant de capter la réaction du seigneur.

« La sang-de-bourbe est tombée dans mon piège, comme vous en aviez convenu, Maître. J'ai réussi à l'attirer sur la tour d'Astronomie, et je lui ai fait croire qu'elle ... » il s'interrompit en apercevant Nagini s'approcher de lui, rampant lentement jusqu'à ses côtés; comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus à la moindre faiblesse. Il détestait ce serpent, mais il détestait encore plus l'homme-serpent qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Je lui ai fait croire qu'elle m'avait prise sur le fait pendant que je parlais à des mangemorts, pour leur communiquer des informations sur Dumbledore et Harry Potter. » continua-t-il, en s'efforçant de contrôler sa respiration. « Et puis le Portoloin, dont Yaxley m'a fourni, fonctionnait très bien. Granger est enfermée dans la chaumière près de l'ile de Drear, Maître. »

Lord Voldemort regarda son discipline attentivement, puis manifesta une certaine contrariété lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas accès à l'esprit du jeune serpent. Il passa outre ce détail puis hocha la tête. « As-tu réussi à avoir une goutte de son sang, Drago. » demanda le Lord, qui ressentit un doute l'envahir quant à la réussite de la mission.

« Non Maître, mais je compte bien vous rendre une goutte, et plusieurs même, à notre prochaine ... rencontre. »

Satisfait des dires de son jeune discipline, le seigneur des ténèbres l'invita à disposer.

Drago tourna prudemment les talons, puis sortit de ce qui était leur ancien salon. Le Manoir ne ressemblait en rien de ce qu'il était avant le départ de Drago pour Poudlard. Même la décoration, qui était jadis sombre, était devenue maintenant sinistre, presque déprimante.

Il s'apprêta à monter l'escalier quand il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par le bras et l'attirer vers un coin plus tranquille.

« Drago, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, là-dedans, avec le Maître. » murmura Rogue, à l'intention de son filleul.

Drago haussa les épaules, puis regarda ailleurs. « Glacial, comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'il me fait assez confiance pour continuer la mission ... »

« Oui, je l'espère pour toi ...Drago, c'est quoi cette histoire de nuit, avec Granger ? »

« J'ai réussi à piéger Granger, comme il en était convenu. Tu veux vraiment des détails ? »

« Je ne me cacherais pas là, avec toi, si ce n'était que pour te demander comment allait ta journée. Alors oui, dis-moi. » répliqua Rogue, agacé par l'entêtement de son filleul.

« J'ai ... En fait, je me suis arrangé pour savoir les rondes de Granger la nuit, après le couvre-feu. Puis je l'ai attiré doucement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Et quand j'ai su qu'elle était là, incapable de résister à l'envie de m'espionner, j'ai balancé des trucs sur Dumbledore et Potter, mais surtout sur comment les mangemorts pouvaient accéder au château, pour l'envahir. » dit-il d'un trait, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. « Et j'ai réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle s'était retrouvé là, par un pur hasard, et que je devais l'éliminer en fait. »

Rogue hocha la tête, étonné que son plan, quelque peu stupide, ait marché. « Et Elhadora, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle, il faut que tu t'occupes d'elle aussi Drago. »

Le serpent lâcha un soupir, il commençait à trouver la mission lourde, puis hocha la tête. « Je m'en occuperais plus tard ... » et sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons puis monta à l'étage en regagnant sa chambre. Plantant là son parrain excédé par son attitude.

Il devait absolument se changer. Il sentait sa robe de sorcier lui coller à la peau, tellement il avait eu chaud. Pourtant, sa journée ne faisait que commencer.

Drago se dirigea vers son armoire, sorti un pantalon propre, noir, et une chemise noire, puis empoigna une serviette en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. Barrant la porte derrière lui, au cas où, il commença à se dévêtir, sentant les muscles de son corps se détendre au fur et à mesure. Il fit couler l'eau, plutôt froide, puis s'engouffra dans la douche en laissant les gouttes glacées couler contre son corps nu.

Hermione tournait en rond depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle avait beau crier et frapper, elle ne suscita aucune réaction de la part de son kidnappeur. Et ça, depuis quelques heures déjà. Sois il l'avait abandonné là, attendant qu'elle crève au bout de sa peine, sois il était l'homme le plus discret au monde. Mais Hermione ne compta pas trop sur la dernière option. On parlait quand même de Malefoy.

Pas même une fenêtre, ni même une quelconque lueur de lumière n'entrait dans la pièce. La lionne n'était pas achluophobique, mais comme tout humain, elle avait besoin d'un repaire. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se retrouvait exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait tout bonnement tuer Malefoy, avec ou sans baguette. Elle se rongea le peu d'ongle qui lui restait, puis lâcha un long soupir d'exaspération. Elle devait sortir de là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Drago s'approche doucement de la porte, puis cogna contre celle-ci. Voyant qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il tenta autre chose. « Granger. Tu t'es faite bouffée par les rats ou quoi ? »

Toujours rien. Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche, puis lança un sort muet contre la porte, la débloquant magiquement. Si la jeune fille était morte, Drago n'en donnerait pas cher de sa propre peau. Il poussa doucement la porte puis se rendit compte qu'un poids pesait contre. Elle s'était peut-être endormie ?

« Granger, debout. Ne me met pas à bout, petite sang-de-bourbe ! » tenta-t-il, une seconde fois.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant apparaître une Granger rouge de colère qui lui sauta de dessus. Plutôt surpris par l'attaque, il fit tomber sa baguette et se retrouva également par terre, sur lui une Granger en furie.

« Espèce ... de ... sale ... con ! Comment est-ce ... que t'as osé... me... » grogna Hermione tout en le ruant de coup.

Drago la poussa d'un coup de main habile, puis attrapa sa baguette qui avait roulé non loin de lui, et la pointa à quelques centimètres du visage de la lionne, qui se figea rapidement, voyant bien qu'elle venait de perdre; de nouveau.

* * *

**Note** : Voilà ! Maintenant, vous êtes un peu plus au courant du plan de Drago. Mais celui de Voldy alors ? Pourquoi il veut cette goutte de sang, et qui est Elhadora ? Et surtout, Hermione s'en sortira-t-elle ?

Mystères ! x


End file.
